


Welcome Home, Wedge

by icandrawamoth



Series: Reincarnationverse [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Business Trip, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Reunions, Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge returns to his husband after a long business trip.





	Welcome Home, Wedge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/gifts).



> Ages ago I asked for prompts on the themes I used when I last hosted comment_fic, and for hurt/comfort day, Amanda asked for Wedge being taken care of by his SO after a long day of travel.

Wedge loves his job. Creating beautiful and functional buildings that people will live their lives in is fulfilling for him. And he loves the travel that often comes with it, even though flying makes him incredibly anxious. He's spent the last three weeks in Cairo working with a team on the new international headquarters of a multimillion-dollar company and doing a lot of exciting sightseeing in his off time.

What he doesn't love is being away from Tycho. His husband travels with him whenever he can, but with his job as a professor, he can only get so much time off, and this time he hadn't been able to manage it. There had phone calls and Skype chats, of course, but none of that is the same as actually being together.

Wedge rests his head against the plane window now as it soars across the ocean halfway home. He's exhausted, though his nerves keep him from sleeping. He wishes he could be messaging Tycho right now, but he's in the middle of teaching a class. And though he knows Tycho would answer anyway, Wedge isn't about to interrupt for such a trivial thing. He'll be seeing him soon.

The announcement that they'll be coming in for a landing jogs Wedge from a trance-like not-quite-sleep hours later. He straightens his seat, hands clawlike on the armrests as the plane descends, heart only starting to relax as they reach the gate and he pulls out his phone to text his husband that he's arrived.

 _I can't wait to see you!_ Tycho shoots back immediately, and Wedge smiles through his fatigue and fading anxiety.

Not long after, he's climbing gratefully off the plane, and as soon as he steps past the security checkpoint, there's Tycho. Wedge steps into his waiting arms immediately, letting his carry-on slide from his arm to the ground as his husband holds him tight and kisses him in welcome.

“Missed you,” Tycho murmurs against him, and Wedge sighs contentedly in response. Tycho pulls back to look at him. “Was your flight okay?”

“No turbulence or anything,” Wedge tells him. “But it's always less nerve-wracking when you're there holding my hand.”

Tycho takes his hand now and squeezes gently. “Next time,” he promises. “I hate when you have to go by yourself.”

“Me, too.”

Tycho picks up Wedge's bag, hushing a token protestation with “Let me,” which he repeats when they retrieve his suitcase from the baggage carousel. Then they're heading to the car, and the walk from the terminal across the parking garage has never seemed so long to Wedge.

“You can sleep on the ride home,” Tycho says gently as they finally reach it and Wedge crawls inside. “You look tired.”

“I am.” Wedge yawns, wincing as his jaw cracks. “I rested a little on the flight, but you know how it is.”

“I do.” Tycho pats his knee then puts the car in gear. “Sleep. I'll wake you up when get home, then you can eat and go right to bed. I made chili.”

“Sounds yummy.”

“Thought you might like some comfort food,” Tycho agrees, and they pull out into the night.

Wedge doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep until Tycho is gently jostling his shoulder and murmuring that they're home. Wedge blinks heavy eyelids and stretches as he climbs out of the car. Tycho carries his bags to the door, unlocks it, and sets them inside. The scent of the promised food fills the apartment, and Wedge breathes deep of it – that, and _home_.

He lets it guide him to the kitchen, falling into a seat as Tycho gets him a bowl of chili from the crock-pot.

As he waits, Wedge notices a card on the table. It's made from a piece of white construction paper folded in half and propped on end. On the front in bright blocky letters WELCOME HOME, WEDGE is written above a crude drawing – pair of stick figures, one with a circle of brown for hair, the other with yellow lines: Wedge and Tycho, hands connected.

Wedge looks up. “You didn’t make this,” he says curiously.

Tycho gives a rueful smile. “My students may have called me on being more melancholy than usual and gotten out of me why that was.”

Wedge looks at the card again, opens it to find a sprawl of messages both heartfelt and silly surrounded by crudely-drawn hearts and flowers and other doodles. A corner of his mouth lifts. “College students made this?”

Tycho shrugs, equally fond. “They’re philosophy majors, not artists.” He joins Wedge and hands him his food.

“It's sweet.” Wedge starts to eat with one hand and reaches for Tycho with the other. “You really missed me that much?”

“Of course,” Tycho answers immediately. “I always do.”

“Well,” Wedge says lightly, squeezing his hand, “hopefully you'll be happier now and so will your students.”

It doesn't take them long to finish their meal after that, and by the end, Wedge is doing more yawning than eating anyway.

“Go shower,” Tycho says. “I'll put away the dishes.”

“You're the best, you know.”

“I know.”

Wedges tilts his head up for a kiss and gets it as he stumbles off to find his pajamas. When he's clean and warm and makes his way back to the bedroom, Tycho is waiting, propped up in bed with a book in his hands, the lamplight glinting off his blond hair. Wedge pauses, just looking at him.

After a few moments, Tycho looks up, and Wedge can see the slight pinkness of his cheeks. “You gonna come over here or just gawk all night?”

Wedge laughs as crosses the room and crawls beneath the covers, cozying up to his husband. “What are you reading?”

Tycho shows him the cover of the novel. “It's not that good, but I needed something to keep me company while you were gone.”

Wedge gives him his best wide-eyed, innocent look. “Put the bad book down and cuddle your husband who's missed you just as much as you have him?”

Tycho grins and chucks the book onto the nightstand before turning to wrap Wedge in his arms. “You don't need to ask me twice.”


End file.
